1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method of manufacturing composite core.
2. Description of Related Art
A composite structure, such as a composite honeycomb core, can conventionally be manufactured using a manual process of creating a corrugated pattern in a plurality of composite layers by pressing mandrels against the composite layers. For example, the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,500, utilizes such a process. The geometry of adjacent composite layers to collectively form the cells of the honeycomb core. Such a process is labor intensive which can make the honeycomb core product very expensive. Further, this manufacturing method can result honeycomb core that is not optimal for various structural implementations.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for manufacturing composite core.